The Life of a Pharaoh
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: You have to read cause I can't quite summerize it at the moment.


Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any made up characters belong to me and Melissa. I also like to thank my friend Melissa (Hikarigirl18) for helping me write this. Oh yea the character Yumi belongs to me. ^_^  
  
The Life of a Pharaoh  
  
By Yami-Yugi  
  
Chapter 1 - The Twins  
  
The Pharaoh, Akunamon, paced back and forth nerveless in the hallway. His queen about to give birth to his first child. Standing near by was three of Akunamon's most trusted Shadow Monsters; Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and the Dark Paladin. There, the three watches Akunamon paced. "How long is this going to take?" Akunamon asked as he paced.  
  
"You must have patience, master." The Dark Magician said.  
  
"My brother is right," the Dark Paladin said, "It will happen when it happens."  
  
At that moment they heard a cry of a baby and the group's faces light up. Suddenly they heard a second cry crying along with the first. Soon one of the healers poked her head into the hallway. "It's twins, your highness." She said "A boy and a girl."  
  
"By the gods..." Akunamon said.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Moments later the group where aloud to see the new arrivals. The Dark Magician Girl ohoo and aw as she looked at the two small humans that will soon be her and the other Shadow Monsters new masters. It was hard to tell the two children apart, both had tri-color hair and crimson eyes though one was a boy and the other a girl. The female mage glance over at Akunamon and his queen. "What are their names?" she asked happily.  
  
"The boy shall be named Yami, and the girl Yumi." Akunamon said as the queen nodded weakly, still tired from after the delivery.  
  
Dark Magician Girl smiled again at the two children, just then the boy dubbed Yami started to get fussy. It was at that time when Dark Magician decides to take a closer look at the two children. Suddenly Yami stopped being fussy and was looking up at the Dark Magician with wide innocence crimson eyes. Then suddenly the young boy smiled a big smile and started cooing happily as small arms reached out to the mage. The purple clad mage was quite taken back on this. A smirk appeared on Dark Paladin's face. "Looks like our new master had taken a liking to you, brother." The warrior/mage laughed a little.  
  
"Well of course," Akunamon said with a laugh as Yami was placed in into the Dark Magician's arms "He's my son and since he is next in line to be Pharaoh he would have to know the Pharaoh's most loyal Shadow Monster. Isn't that right, Dark Magician?" But the purple clad mage was too busy staring dumfounded down at the young child that was now asleep in his arms.  
  
"Aw isn't that cute," Dark Magician Girl cooed happily she looked up at Dark Magician "Can we have one Darky?"  
  
Dark Magician sweet dropped and started to turn red in the face. "Ah..." He soon stopped when he heard Dark Paladin snickering behind him. "We'll...talk about it later." He said to the female mage.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Later that day, as Dark Magician Girl walked down the street heading to the market place, she heard crying so she decide to check it out. There she found a little baby girl with blue eyes like hers. "Ohoo..." she said happily as she took the baby in her arms and headed back to the palace.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Back so soon..." Dark Magician started until he saw the baby Dark Magician Girl was holding.  
  
"I found her, can we keep her?"  
  
"I don't know... She's not of royal blood...."  
  
"But she's an orphan so please?"  
  
"No... Not the puppy dog pout. Okay, okay, but please no puppy dog eyes."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"What do we have here?" asked the Dark Paladin as he entred the room and saw the baby girl.  
  
"Isn't she cute?" said a happy Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"I guess, she really likes you. Now we all have masters."  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't resist the puppy eyes," said a rather upset Dark Magician.  
  
"Look, around her neck is a cartouche. Her name is...Melisa."  
  
"I don't know if the Pharaoh will approve." Dark Paladin just laughed.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Later, Dark Magician Girl showed Melisa to Akunamon. "Can I please keep her?" she asked.  
  
"Are you sure she had no family?" Akunamon asked.  
  
Dark Magician Girl shook her head. "Nope, she was all alone. So can I keep her?"  
  
"Okay," Akunamon said "but if her parents come looking for her then you have to give her back."  
  
"Thank you so much, you won't regret it!" Dark Magician Girl skips off with Melisa in her arms. Melisa goo happily and instantly fell asleep in her new mommy's arms.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Dark Magician and Dark Paladin were in the guarden looking after Yami and Yumi when Dark Magician Girl came in with Melisa in her arms with a big smile on her face. "So I'm gussing the the Pharaoh's letting you keep her?" Dark Magician asked.  
  
Dark Magician Girl's smile got bigger. "Yep!" she said "Mind if I introduce them?"  
  
"It wouldn't hurt." said Dark Paladin "They will be living together anyway."  
  
Dark Magician Girl placed Melisa next to the twins and at that moment Melisa woke up to see Yami looking at her. Melisa quirk an eyebrow at him. Yumi crawled over to Melisa with a smile. //Who is she?//  
  
/Me don't know but me like her./  
  
~I like you too. WOW! I can talk telepathly.~  
  
Yami looked at Melisa agian. //But how? And how come your hair is not like ours?//  
  
~I don't know but I have to be your family cause Dark Magician Girl brought me home.~  
  
Yumi nodded. /Sounds reasonable./ Yumi smiled.  
  
"I wonder what they are talking about?" Dark Magician Girl asked with a smile.  
  
"Who knows." said Dark Magician.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Dark Magician was sitting in a room reading the Book of Secret Arts. "Dawky!"  
  
"Oof!" Dark Magician said as he was gromped from behind. He looked behind him and a smile appered on his face when he was looking into the happy face of the two year old prince. "What are you doing here little master?"  
  
"Dawky pway?"  
  
Dark Magician smile. "Okay what you want to play?"  
  
"Horsey."  
  
"Is there anything else you want to play?"  
  
"Horsey!"  
  
"Woun't you rather..."  
  
"Horsey! Horsey! Horsey! Horsey! Horsey!"  
  
"*Sigh* Okay." Dark Magician findly gave in as he sat the Book of Secret Arts on a near by table, and slowly got on his hands and kness.  
  
"Gitty up horsey!" Yami shouted happily once he was on Dark Magician's back.  
  
Dark Magician sighed again as he crawled around the room on his hands and knees as Yami giggled and laughed telling him to go faster. *By Ra good thing no one can see me like this.* he thought until he heard some sinkering. He looked over towards the door and sweetdrop. *I spoke too soon.* There standing in the doorway was Dark Paladin and his best friend the Celtic Guardien. Celtic Guardien, being the strong, serious type, was trying to sapress his sinkering unitl he couldn't keep it in anymore and started to laugh whole harterly with the Dark Paladin. Yami narrowed his crismon eyes at the two laughing monsters.  
  
"No laugh at Dawky!"  
  
"Okay, we'll stop," said Dark Paladin. They both stopped laughing. At that moment Dark Magician Girl came into the room.  
  
"Guess what?" asked Dark Magician Gril, "Yumi and Melisa want to play house with you, Dark Paladin. Will you come play?"  
  
"Uh, I guess." Dark Paladin said. *Aslong as I don't have to be a baby or anything.*  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Much to his dismay, the Dark Paladin's wost nightmare came ture. "Mommy can have you as the baby and Yumi, we can shave my dolls."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Young Mistress, I really don't want to be the baby."  
  
"YOU WILL BE THE BABY, AND NOW!" yelled Yumi. He reluctently dress up. Dark Magician Girl tired to held back sniggers as she "cared" for him. "House is so much fun," said Yumi.  
  
"Me agree," said a happy Melisa.  
  
It was the Dark Magician's turn to laugh when he and Yami adrrived. Yami looked on from behind him. (Horsey was over.) "What you doing?" Yami asked.  
  
"Hi bwother," said Yumi "Want to pway house?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Dark Magician took him over to the two sisters. He tried to stop laughing but couldn't. Dark Paladin sweepdropped. "It's not THAT funny." he said.  
  
"You pway daddy?" Melisa said to Yami.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Brother would you PLEASE stop laughing."  
  
"O... *sinker* kay."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey brother have you seen my Book of Secret Arts?" Dark Magician asked the next day.  
  
"Nope haven't seen it since yesterday." said Dark Paladin.  
  
"Dang, where have it gotten to?"  
  
"Well it couldn't have spouted legs and walk off."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Dark Magician walked down the hall checking every room searching for the book. Then he soon found Yami sitting on the floor finger painting on the pages of the book. "Young Manster that is a VERY important book!" Dark Magician shouted and snached the book away from Yami. The young prince began to cry loudly and the Dark Magician cringed. He picked up the crying Yami and tired to calm him. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm soory I yelled. You can have the book back." Yami immediatly stopped and smiled. Dark Magician gave the book back to Yami and sighed. "I can always buy another one I guess." he said as he watch Yami going back to his finger painting. 


End file.
